


Serious Business is Stored in the Biceps

by battle_goats



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Sora, Riku and Kairi exchange chocolate gifts.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Serious Business is Stored in the Biceps

Sora somehow managed to trip on the threshold of his front door, but caught himself before he could faceplant on the front step.

“Morning Riku! Kairi went on ahead, she’s got morning duties!” he said as he raced down the front walk and hopped the short gate to the sidewalk.

“Morning,” Riku responded. He ducked his head and gave Sora his customary morning kiss. Sora gave a little sigh as they pulled apart. He always wanted more, but they were on their way to school, and there was no time for that.

“Oh yeah, here’s your Valentine’s chocolates,” Sora said. He reached into the extra bag he was carrying and extracted a little gift bag tied closed with a messy bow.

“Do you want yours now or later?” Riku asked.

“Now, now!”

Riku reached into his back and pulled out a bag of homemade chocolate cookies and handed them over. Sora gleefully opened the back and munched on one.

“You made these?” Riku asked. Sora smiled and gently shoulder checked him as they walked.

“Little Chef taught me how to temper chocolate. Try one!” he said. Riku tugged the bow loose and plucked one of the shiny chocolate hearts out of the bag and popped it in his mouth.

It wasn’t overly sweet and started to melt on his tongue immediately. He chewed it thoughtfully and hummed when it crunched.

“What else is in it?” he asked.

“Popped rice! I wanted to do something fancy, but caramel is hard,” Sora said with a pout. Riku only smiled.

“It’s really good, thank you,” Riku said. He leaned over and gave Sora another kiss. Sora spent the rest of the walk to school on cloud nine.

* * *

Kairi met them at the gate, a little pink box tied with red ribbons in each hand. Sora raced up to her and immediately gave her his morning kiss.She giggled as Riku caught up and did the same.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” she crowed, holding out her gifts to them. They plucked them from her and replaced them with their own gifts. Riku opened the box to find a pair of mini chocolate cupcakes with delicate pink frosting that reminded him of her battle uniform. He pulled one out and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

“Riku! You’re eating it wrong!” Sora said. Riku raised a brow as he reached into his mouth and extracted the paper lining . Kairi wrinkled her nose at him.

“I can’t believe anyone can take you seriously when you do stuff like that,” she said.

“It’s why my biceps are so big. I store all my seriousness there,” he said. Sora snorted as he carefully ate one of his cupcakes.

“I’d expect Sora to do that, not you,” Kairi said.

“Rude!” Sora protested.

The bell rang and one of the teachers stepped outside.

“Hurry up and get to class! You three! Your uniforms aren’t regulation!” he snapped at the trio. They rushed inside and hurried to change their shoes. Riku and Kairi didn’t even bother unrolling the sleeves of their uniforms, and Sora never wore his necktie anyway.

They hurried up the stairs, and Riku took a second to give them each a peck on the cheek when they reached the second floor before Kairi and Sora headed for their classrooms and Riku headed up to the third floor.

“See you at lunch, Riku!” Kairi called. Sora tossed a wave behind him as he slid to a stop in front of his classroom door. Kairi grabbed the doorjamb and swung herself inside. 

Riku slid into his seat right before his homeroom teacher entered and stepped up to the lectern. 

The school day had only just started, and already he couldn’t wait for it to end so he could drag his boyfriend and girlfriend and spend time with them alone and in peace.


End file.
